


A Little Gift

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Chase and His Cat Bastard Anti [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cat!Anti, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: It was the holiday season! However, it's not like he comes bearing gifts for his little king throughout the entire year even though it was a normal day.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Chase and His Cat Bastard Anti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	A Little Gift

Chase sighed in relief as he entered the warmth of his home and exited out of the freezing winter of the outside world with the last grocery bag from his car. He hanged his keys near the doorway and grabbed the standby towel on the side to dry off and warm up his numb face. His eyes thoughtfully scanned his surroundings and he hummed to himself.

‘Not here…’ Chase thought as he brought the bags one by one into the kitchen while he kept an eye out for his housemate. ‘Not here too… Maybe he’s upstairs?’

He decided to leave the full unpacking later on and searched through the bags for the colorful items that he bought for his roommate. He let out a yell of victory when he managed to yank them out and cradled the items in his arms.

He walked up the stairs calling out for his housemate in the hopes that he’ll come to him on his own.

“Anti? Where are you buddy?” He glanced into the guest bedrooms and the bathroom on his way to his own bedroom. “Anti?”

When he pushed open his slightly ajar door, he stifled a smile when he saw what was waiting for him inside. A black cat was rolling around on top of his bundled shirt on his bed, purring happily as he scented his shirt. It wasn’t a rare sight to see his weird cat somehow finding himself inside his closet regardless of how much he secured it and dragging out some of his most used shirts to form a nest with. It was dangerously cute to see his baby curled up amongst his shirt nest but the amount of cat hair he shed everywhere…

Let’s just say it was a good thing that Chase has a lot of black clothes.

The black head popped up at the sound of his voice and his gaze was met head on by a pair of glowing green eyes.

“Mrow?” Anti’s tail shivered in delight at seeing him especially when he noticed that the man was holding colorful balls of yarn in his arms.

Chase chuckled at the gleaming cat eyes and walked over to sit on his bed.

“I bought you these nice gifts since it reminded me of how much you love these balls of yarn when I passed by the crafts aisle.” He rained down the vibrant rainbow of balls of yarn over the cat who yowled in delight at his new toys.

Chase watched the cat with a light heart and flumped over on his stomach contentedly and played with the sharp feline, dangling one of the green strings over the cat who rolled over to reveal his belly and batted at the string. After a while of playing with his favorite boy, he allowed him to win and dropped the string onto the cat’s face before his hand descended upon the fluffy belly, highly aware that he was probably the only person in the entire universe to be allowed the blessing of touching that soft fur. If it had been anyone else other than him, he was pretty sure that they’d be sans a hand at this point.

Anti purred and curled around his scratching hand having lost interest on his toys for now. Chase felt the mischief-causing cat nibble playfully on his fingers before giving him tiny licks. The cat looked up and gave him slow blinks which basically stood for cat kisses that had Chase melting into a puddle of goo for his baby.

He pulled the normally impatient cat closer to him and lavished him with attention and affection that was fit for the kings.

“Who’s the handsomest boy in the world? You are my king~!” Chase crooned while he pressed kisses all over that currently smug looking cat face.

A lot of people thought that his admittedly demon of a cat has no heart to love but Chase believed that he just needs more love and patience than usual; two things that he has a lot of space and gift to give. When he initially found his baby soaked to the bone in an alleyway with terrible wounds all over his body, he couldn’t bear leaving him alone in that dark space under the raining heavens and carefully cradled him in his arms despite the cat’s weak hissing and digging his claws into his skin.

It was only through a lot of care, patience, and love that he now has such a loving, loyal cat that would literally claw out the face of anyone who attempted to hurt him.

“I love you, Anti. You’re my baby, one of the main reasons why I get up in the morning.” Chase cooed into a pleased Anti’s fur as the cat purred and bapped his nose with a paw. “That’s right. You’re very precious to me.”

Anti mewled and rubbed his entire body against his chest as if telling him in his own way that he felt the same for him. Chase laid down on the bed and allowed the cat to curl up on his chest, pressing against the underneath of his chin and keeping him warm and toasty. He continued to pet the cat’s fur, the loud purring and the warmth slowly lulling him to sleep.

Honestly? He could just stay in this same spot and position forever if he could.

(A few hours later will find him scolding his cat with an exasperated smile after he found Anti rummaging through the grocery bags to get to the bread. He’s lucky he’s adorable.)


End file.
